Scorching Beauty
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: We all know the story of Natsu as a boy, but have you ever wondered what would happen if he was a girl? Things change so much from one simple gender bend. Will Fairy Tail ever be the same? Especially when feelings start developing for her rival; it fires her up in a different way. (Gray x Fem¡Natsu) (Male¡Lucy)
1. Hello Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

**LUIGI IS MALE LUCY.**

**_|Disclaimer|_**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. It is owned by Funimation, TV Tokyo, and **Hiro Mashima. Please enjoy, follow, favorite, and review.****

**|Story— Scorching Beauty|**

**|Chapter One— Hello Fairy Tail|**

"Come on, I'mma show ya Fairy Tail since ya wanna see it so badly!" Natsuko said with a bright and happy smile.

Luigi was ecstatic since he always dreamed of being apart of Fairy Tail's guild. He was practically trembling when the doors burst open. He looked around stupefied as his new friend led him in with a smile still on her face. She didn't notice when suddenly Natsuko kicked a man in the face which sent him flying. No mercy was found in her actions.

"It's all yer fault I got sexually harasse' by Salamander!" She exclaimed.

He began to laugh loudly. She growled at him, took off her heeled shoe, and chucked it at him. The man shut his mouth for a moment as it slipped down his face. Natsuko's temper didn't curve whatsoever even though it left a huge print on his face.

"You little bitch!" He exclaimed.

"I ain't finished witchu yet," she said angrily.

The brawl began: she was merciless in her furry of punches and she even bit the man's calf and heard him cry out loudly in pain. That alerted and set the whole bar off. Gray stood and looked around with his typical casual attitude, a certain feisty little pinkette was on his mind….

"Hey, is Natsuko back?" He said looking around for his rival. "I want to finish that fight!"

"Gray, your pants," Cana said.

Gray looked down at himself and jumped. He realized what he had done. Once again he committed his infamous habit subconsciously and it was always a surprise.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. He then kicked random people in the face to get over to Natsuko and said to her. "Yo, Natsuko I want to fight you!"

"Put some clothes on first, ya pervert," Natsuko said as she had a man by his throat. "I ain't gettin' sexually harrasse' again."

She ignored him, but he didn't ignore her. Gray grabbed Natsuko by the back of her vest and yanked her up. The two of them scowled rather viciously at each other. Soon they were like rabbet and territorial cats. The two fought viciously. She rolled on top of him and kept punching him in the face and eventually rolled again and had her by the neck.

"It's only early in the morning and you two are already rolling around and fighting like crazy kids?" Elfman said. "Real man speak with their fists!"

Then it was like a ton of bricks hit him square in the face. Both Natsuko and Gray punched him in the face. It sent the white-haired man flying backwards into a few objects; it was an instant K.O.

"Butt out!" Gray and Natsuko said in unison.

"By da way, I'm a woman, ya idiot!" She said crossing her arms over her flat chest.

"Sometimes I wonder," Gray insulted.

Natsuko growled at him and then proceeded to tackle him to the ground. She wasn't playing fair and neither was he. She hit him several times in the face and he hit on her stomach; both coughed up spit. Eventually, she flipped him over and straddled his back.

"Say I'm da strongest and I won't do it," she said.

"Do what?!" Gray said in annoyance. She reached around and grasped the hem of his boxers. Gray shouted in embarrassment. "Don't you dare!"

"Say I'm da strongest then!"

"No way!"

Natsuko did it. She moved her hand right behind her again and grasped the hem of his boxers. Gray's face heated up once more as he felt a cold breeze on his backside. She yanked the boxers off of her rival and was off of him in one swift motion. She then proceeded to kick him in the stomach and into Natsuko's new friend, Luigi.

She giggled as she swung his boxers playfully. Gray growled. He stood up and looked at her with venom in his eyes. The two of them always pushed each other's buttons.

"You actually took my boxers!" He said with a fist in the air. He then approached Luigi with a relaxed attitude. "Hey man, can I borrow your underwe—"

"Hell no!" He said hitting him with a metal support beam that fell from the ceiling.

Gray went flying and slid at Natsuko's feet. She smirked at the turn out. However, that was short-lived when Elfman pestered the two of them again. She wasn't merciful.

"Real men fight with their fists!" He shouted.

She kicked him square in the chest, "I told ya to butt out and that I'mma woman!"

"Not with that chest," Gray teased.

He was on his feet again with his boxers on and in front of her. She growled at him. She proceeded to punch him square in the stomach which caused him to double over and cough up a bit of blood. Then, she punched him in the face. Hard. Gray went flying and hit the back of his head on the support beam. She was sensitive when it came to her rather 'masculine' traits.

"Not another word about ma chest or it's da end fer ya!" She said with an angry fist swinging around.

"Alright! I've had enough! I'm super pissed off!" Gray said.

All of them unknown to Natsuko, she wasn't paying attention, all the boys in the brawl were powering up and using their magic. When seeing that Gray had his ice ready to use, Natsuko bumped her fists together and fire erupted from them.

"Alright, I will avenge you my pretty women."

"Time to fight with my fists like a true man!"

"Bring it on, ya dumb-asses!"

Natsuko and Gray were about to clash when their very angry master interrupted them. Right before the two met up she was pushed away forcefully by the master. Her fire fists went out and she soundly landed on her back. Gray wasn't any different.

As she stood and patted the dust and rubble from her the master began to discuss the damages to which Natsuko ignored. She began to stretch her somewhat stiff limbs; they kind of locked up after that brief bar brawl. Unknown to her, a certain polar opposite to her watched, he seemed to have venom in his eyes.

Makarov finished his little speech, "But who cares about some silly little rules!? Do what you feel is right!"

He tossed the papers into the air and they scattered throughout the mages and rubble. Makarov sat atop the Request Board and when all was settled down and he was approached by a small child.

"Please, I need you to help me find my Dad!" He shouted with a begging tone. "He's been gone for months and he hasn't returned!"

"Your father is a Mage, right?" He asked. "Well then, he can handle himself. He'll be fine. Now run along, I don't have time for your antics."

The kid ran away crying and there was a sound of a fist slamming into wood. Everyone looked over and saw it was none other than Natsuko. Her face was serious and teeth were gritted.

"Hey, Natsuko, don't destroy the Request Board," Elfman said.

Without a single word she made her way to the exit with Happy at her feet. She didn't have a single thing to say since she felt a horrible pang thrum in her chest. She knew what it was, the hurt one felt when they're abandoned. That kid reminded her of a certain someone….

"Hey! Natsuko!" Gray shouted. "We're supposed to finish our fight!"

"Piss off!" She said.

Gray growled in frustration as he began to follow her; however, Luigi grasped his arm. The dark haired man halted and looked at the blonde in confusion.

"Why is Natsuko so angry?" He asked.

The two sat down as Gray began to explain what he knew of her past. He told Luigi how the pinkette was raised by a dragon named Igneel. Luigi, of course, was surprised by such a fact since dragons typically didn't interact with people. He told the newest member of Fairy Tail that Igneel taught Natsuko his magic, how to find for her enormous appetite, how to talk, how to read, and various cultures. Luigi found that adorable, but Gray wasn't finished. Igneel abandoned Natsuko and now she devoted her time into finding him.

"It's a real pain in the ass," he said. "Every time I try to fight her, she leaves because of something to do with that dragon of hers."

"Maybe you should go with her on her mission, you could go and fight her then," Luigi said as he continued to ogle MiraJane.

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

"I feel sick," Natsuko whined.

Gray ignored her as he sat on the back of a cart at a decent distance. He didn't know when she was going to blow chunks and wanted a safe distance from her. He came looking for a fight from the teen girl and all he got was an uncomfortable ride with the sick Dragon Slayer.

"Come on, Natsuko, it's just a little cart ride," Happy tried to comfort her.

"Bluhuharemina," was her unintelligible gurgle to that.

Gray pulled back from the little discussion from the driver. He sighed as the cart came to a stuttering stop. Suddenly, Natsuko was 'revived'. She leapt into the air and vigor was returned full force.

"Yes! I'm ready ta fight dis!" She said.

Then her legs felt like jelly and she collapsed to her knees and vomited all over Gray's shoes. Gray screamed in disgust and quite a bit of frustration. She apologized. He then helped her when he grasped her by her waist, slung her arm over his shoulders, and easily got her out of the cart.

"Man, you're a pain in the ass," Gray grumbled.

She pushed him to the snow and placed her hands on her hips angrily. She was incredibly pissed off. Gray stood up with a similar expression.

"That's it! I've had enough of ya!" She said with fire coming out of her mouth.

"If you're really that pissed off with me…, just become stronger than me."

Her teeth clenched in anger, her eyes burned with anger, and her hands were clenched into fists. Gray always pushed her and she pushed back with equal force. However, when one played with fire or ice someone was bound to get freezer burned.

She grabbed him by his white collared jacket, got in his face and said, "I'm already stronger than ya, Fullbuster! Don't get it twisted!"

"I've waited all day! You want to go?!" Gray said grabbing her wrists.

"I thought ya'd never— aaaaah!"

A blizzard monster grasped her by the back of her vest and lifted her easily. Out of fear and anger, she flailed like an agitated cat. However, the Vulcan had hearts in his eyes and Gray looked at her and the monster with wide eyes.

"Yea! A woman! A woman! A woman! A woman! A woman! A woman!" It cried in happiness. "Finally!"

"Put me down and fight me lika man!" She exclaimed.

It might have been threatening if the Vulcan wasn't already running off with impressive speed to get to his hide out. She flapped in the wind like a flag as she screamed in frustration.

"Oh no! Not Natsuko!" Happy exclaimed.

"Come on, we'll get her back," Gray said picking up Happy, easily. "That idiot girl."

Meanwhile, Natsuko was dropped by the Vulcan in his little cave. She looked up at the beast with a scowl and stood up. She planned to finish him and continue her quest in finding that kid's father.

"Yea! A woman! A woman! A woman! A woman! A woman!" He continued to exclaim in happiness.

"A'right, I've had enough of gettin' sexually harasse'!" She said.

The girl rushed the large snow creature planning to punish him with her fire fists. However, her shoes had poor traction and she went sliding on the ice. She screamed as she slid on her face and right out of the opening and off the mountain. She closed her eyes until she felt a strong hand grasp her wrist. Natsuko peaked up at them and her large brown eyes blinked in surprise.

"Gr-Gray?!" She said in shock. "What are ya doin' here?!"

"Psh, you don't stand a chance against me if a little ice defeats you like this," he teased whilst trying to act cool.

"As if," she grumbled whilst looking away with a slight blush.

With that being said he flipped her over his head and onto her feet. She blinked heavily at the slight head rush that caused. Then she noticed Gray a little closer and smirked playfully.

"Gray, your clothes," she said.

"Ah!" He exclaimed whilst looking down at himself.

He in fact was only clad in his black boxers yet again. It seemed he had stripped once more and did it without even noticing.

"My woman! My woman! My woman! My woman! My woman! Not yours!" The Vulcan said pointing at Gray.

Both of them were surprised and a little _disgusted_. This weird ape-like creature falsely assumed that Gray was stealing back his 'woman' aka Natsuko. It bothered the two of them heavily. It's because she devoted her life to getting stronger, keeping her friends safe, and finding Igneel; so she never considered being anyone's 'woman'. And he never figured he would ever be with Natsuko in that way or anyone as a matter of fact.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" She said bumping her fists together and flames erupted. "I ain't anyone's woman! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

She leapt in the air and punched him straight in the face. She smiled with her sharp and slightly prominent fangs gleaming brightly. The Vulcan fell backwards and she landed back on her feet. She stuck her arms out to keep from sliding off of the mountain again. She wiped her lip with the side of her hand and stood up fully.

"That wasn't anything!" She said.

The Vulcan stood once more as she turned around. She didn't notice and that was when Gray stepped in. It seemed the teen couldn't tell when someone was finished or not. It made the male teen roll his eyes.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray said bumping his fist on his hand and then directed the hammer to slam atop the ape-like creature's head.

Natsuko turned around to see what happened and she got mad at herself for not noticing and for her rival finishing him off. She turned on Gray with her fists flailing at her sides in little blurs.

"Hey, I coulda finished 'im off!"

"Well, why didn't you? You should've payed more attention!"

"Well…, I…, shaddup!" She said with an embarrassed flush.

She turned around with her arms crossed. Small flames came out of her ears. That often happened when she was either angry beyond words, embarrassed, or both. That was when her milk brown eyes saw that the Vulcan that had been knocked out reverted back to human form. Natsuko recognized him as Macao, the man she had been looking for. Her anger then dissipated and she rushed over to the man.

"Gray, come here! It's Macao!" She said.

"Really?!" Happy said happily.

Gray and Happy rushed over there to the side of Natsuko. She had spoke the truth; it was in fact Macao laying there. She didn't understand, but he did.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

Gray explained to her that Vulcans took over humans bodies in order to live, explore, eat, and be violent. Natsuko quirked a pink eyebrow at him for his words and gave him a sly smirk. Happy and Gray were confused by this expression.

"Ha! Ya think yer so smart, don't cha?"

"Oh shut up!"

The two began to clash per usual: they insulted, yelled, and tried to hit each other. That was all halted though when they heard Macao stir and Happy informed them. Now, the two rivals were focused on the man they had attempted to rescue this entire time.

"We've come here to rescue you," Gray said.

"Duh, way ta speak da obvious," Natsuko teased.

"You two! Come on, listen to the man," Happy whined whilst flying between them.

One last fiery and icy gaze was exchanged between the two before their eyes snapped back to an ashamed Macao. He was disappointed in himself because he defeated nineteen of them and couldn't defeat the twentieth. Natsuko's brow furrowed in annoyance and confusion. The situation further reminded her of her hurtful situation with Igneel.

"Ya gotta go back ta yer kid," she said with absolute seriousness. "Killin' nineteen of those pervy lil' beasts are a blessin' an' impressive. Yer kid's gonna be happy an' proud."

"Y-you think so?" He said looking up with hope.

She nodded her head. And just like that he was convinced. Her words rang true and he missed his son. It didn't take much to convince him, so Natsuko easily accomplished it. In no time, the family was reunited thanks to the work of Natsuko, Gray, and nome other than Happy.

"Thank you so much, Natsuko-san!" The kid said with elation.

"Aw, it was nothin'," she said scratching the back of her head with a large smile on her face.

"I did most of the work," Gray grumbled to himself.

He looked away and blew upwards to move his hair out of his face. His hands would've been in his pockets if he had pockets at the moment. Much to Macao's and his son's surprise Gray wasn't wearing anything, but his boxers.

"Gray, your clothes," she pointed out with a smirk of amusement and superiority.

"Ah!" He exclaimed in surprise when he looked down.

Then Happy began to laugh loudly. They gave him a bit of a look until Natsuko began to join in and then soon enough everyone began to laugh loudly except an annoyed Gray. He didn't find his habit of stripping to be funny….

**Author's Note: Well, that's Fem Natsu aka Natsuko. I don't know if this should be continued or not. If you feel so please tell me by dropping a review. That would clear things up and make me happier than Happy. :—D**


	2. Maid Mage

**Author's Note:**

**_|Thanking Guest Reviewers|_**

**—•femnatsu— Thank you and here it is. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I tried my best to make it awesome. :—D**

**—•firelass— Thank you, I try to make this fic different as much as possible. I don't want it to be the exact same as well. And this is a Gray x Fem¡Natsu, so I'm glad you're a shipper. :—D**

**—•Guest— Thank you, I didn't think it was funny, but I'm glad it actually is. I'll keep trying to be funny. :—)**

**|Chapter Two— Maid Mage|**

"Ooh," said Natsuko with brimming excitement, "dis one's 200,000 Jewels!"

Suddenly, a pale hand snatched the notification from behind her. She felt this cold presence emitting against her back. She turned around and she was face-to-face with Gray who, previously, was leaning over her shoulder. Natsuko scowled heavily at him for his thievery.

"200,000 Jewels, eh?" said Gray. "That's a lot for burning a book. There's no way I'm letting you have it."

She tried to get it back, but she was quite a bit shorter than him; in fact she was eye level with his tattooed chest, his very muscular chest. Whenever she reached for it he would stretch out his arm as long as it would go above her head. She quickly became frustrated with this cat and mouse game.

"Give it ta me, ya stripper!" she said with her small hand waving everywhere to try and snatch it away.

"Jump for it, fire idiot!" he said in the same tone with an amused smirk.

Over by the bar, Luigi rolled his eyes. The two were fighting and acting like true rivals. He thought it was pretty annoying; mostly because he's never had a rival before, so he didn't understand it.

"Sheesh, do these two ever give it a break?" he said sipping on his soda.

Mira Jane answered, "No, but it's kind of adorable don't you think?"

The two of them watched from a distance. Natsuko continued to try and snag the paper from Gray, but he kept waving it just a few centimeters out of her reach each time she came close. Then Luigi and Mira saw the Dragon Slayer get fed up and punch the Ice Mage in the gut. Hard. Both of them winced as Gray doubled over. Natsuko leaped in victory as she got the paper back.

"In yer face!" She cheered.

Luigi made a face and said, "No, it's the farthest thing from _cute_."

Meanwhile, Gray was furious. He stood and grabbed Natsuko by the front of her vest and yanked her forward. She made a small noise of displeasure at the forcefulness. The two scowled heavily at each other.

"That's cheating!"

"Well, ya started off wit' cheatin' when ya stole it from me in da first place!" She growled as she smacked his hands off her vest.

Flames of rivalry erupted around them. Blue and red clashed as they looked at each other with venom in their eyes. It's as if they couldn't help any of it.

_Oh, here they go again_, Luigi thought as he internally groaned.

Thankfully the peace maker, in other words Mira Jane, went up to them at a safe distance. She had a sweet disposition and smiled awkwardly. Anyone watching her would deduce that she was feeling rather awkward.

"Natsuko… Gray, why don't you two simply team up together and split the money?"

"No offense, but I'd never work wit' him!" Natsuko said as she turned away with her arms crossed.

"Like you're any better!" countered Gray.

Then Mira Jane proceeded to get thrown back at the force of the two of them fighting. She slid on the floor towards the bar. Oddly enough, she was still smiling even though blood dripped from her temple.

"Mira Jane!" Luigi shouted. "Are you okay?!"

"Isn't this fun?" She said as she stood. Then she patted down the dust from her red dress and moved behind the counter. She didn't even bother to address her wound as she said. "Luigi, I want you to look after them when they team up. Then all three of you can split the money evenly, correct?"

Luigi was uncomfortable. He didn't want to be around those two. They were like fire and gasoline; they weren't any good for each other. To further prove that to him his glass bounced and tipped over from the force of the two mages colliding.

"Uh…," he said uncomfortably.

"Please," said Mira Jane sweetly.

On the other hand he could use the money. He had to pay rent for a spacious house and didn't help that Mira Jane was being rather convincing and sweet. It wasn't like he hadn't seen every edition of _Fairy Tail Magazine_ with her in a flashy bikini and was immune to her charms.

"Alright, I'll do it."

He got up. Luigi crossed the room and took out one of his celestial keys. He swiped downwards with the key and called out one of his celestial spirits. He brought forth cancer and told him to separate them. Cancer proceeded to stick them to the wall with several pairs of scissors, thus separating them. Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What da hell, Luigi!?" Natsuko shouted.

"For once I agree with her: what the hell?"

He snatched the paper forcefully from Natsuko. She didn't like that, so she began to spew foul language and thrash around as much as she could. She wanted it her way and she wanted to do the mission.

"We're all going together and we're sharing it. You got that?" he said. "I'm not letting you free until both of you agree."

"Fine," the rivals muttered in unison.

**.. .. **

**.. ..**

Later that day the trio was walking through the cobbled streets. Natsuko, of course, preferred this kind of traveling opposed to any sort vehicle. The poor Dragon Slayer always got sick and she hated it. Luigi was happy not to be around a barfing girl, but he hated walking since it tired him out. Gray on the other hand, silently found it amusing for the oh so mighty Natsuko to be reduced to a helpless little thing trying not to toss her cookies all over everyone's shoes.

"So," begins Luigi, "the perverted man who owns this book is looking for a pink haired maid."

Gray and Luigi look at Natsuko directly. Natsuko made a face, she didn't get it.

"Whadda ya lookin' at me fer?" she said confusedly.

"You have pink hair… and you're a lady," Luigi explained slowly. Then he said in a normal tone. "You'll be perfect for the job."

"Well, 'lady' isn't the word I'd use," said Gray.

Natsuko heard that. Immediately, Happy and Luigi stiffened and got out of the way from the two rivals. Uh-oh. They knew Natsuko's pissed off face and they didn't like what followed. Natsuko and Gray were at each other's throats.

"Why do they fight like this all the time?" Luigi asked as he held Happy.

Happy replied, "I guess it's because Natsuko is a a Fire Mage and Gray is an Ice Mage. Opposites clash."

Luigi never thought of it like that. It caused a small 'huh' to leave his lips. That was quite an interesting way of looking at it.

Then Natsuko said, "Gray yer clothes, ya damn pervert!"

He looked down and he was in fact only in his black boxers. He was no longer in a pair of dark jeans and his brown leather belt and people on the streets were starting to stare. Natsuko laughed at him.

"Oh shut up! Now, I have to go find them," grumbled Gray.

He walked in an angry little shuffle. Natsuko continued to laugh at him and didn't notice Luigi approaching until she felt his hand grasp her arm. Her laughter ceased as she looked over at him curiously.

"Come on, we're going to go pick you out a little maid outfit," said Luigi as he dragged the Dragon Slayer. "We need one in order to pull this off."

"I don't wanna," she whines.

Luigi wasn't going to put up with that. He wanted his money and to do the job well. He wasn't going to put up with her complaining about clothes. He dragged Natsuko into a shop. She grumbled with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked incredibly annoyed and wanted to get out of the shop.

"Excuse me," he said to the store member, "she needs a maid outfit… and at least _try_ to make her cute, okay?"

She giggled. Natsuko and Luigi made a face; he understood, but she didn't.

"Okay then," she pauses with more laughter. "I'll make your girlfriend into a cute little maid."

"Girlfriend?!" Luigi and Natsuko said in unison. Her face was bright red, clashing with her hair horribly.

"Oh, don't be shy," the shop girl giggled.

She took Natsuko by her wrist and dragged her to the racks of clothes. She flipped through all the articles of clothing. She pulled out several ones that she thought would be great and then dragged Natsuko by her wrist once more. She tried on multiple costumes and eventually the shop girl was satisfied by the look of it….

"Isn't she cute?" the shop girl laughed.

Natsuko grumbled as she pulled at the material on her body. She was in a short black skirt with a lacy white apron; a white lacy shirt with puffy sleeves and a high buttoned collar; a black vest; long white lacy socks; and black buckled shoes. Of course, Natsuko was pissed.

"Yeah, that'll do," Luigi said trying not to blush. "How much for this? And by the way you're going to pay me back, Natsuko."

The two of them left the store and Natsuko wasn't happy whatsoever. The only tight material she wore was her wrappings around her chest and the belt to keep her skirt from falling. Of course, every time she pulled Luigi would get on her case and tell her to stop or she might rip the material. Then eventually, they found Gray eating at a restaurant outside.

"I hate'chu, Luigi," Natsuko grumbled.

That alerted Gray that a pair of people were behind him.

"There you guys—" he stopped himself mid-sentence when he got an eye full of Natsuko. He had a blank stare as he blinked with furrow brow. Then he spoke again. "What the hell are you wearing, fire head?"

"What does it look like, you stupid stripper!?" she said angrily. "I'm about to go change anyway!"

"No, you're not! You're applying for that maid job," Luigi growled.

That's when Happy flew up from the chair across from Gray. He landed on top of Natsuko's head. Of course, the little kitty cat was super excited at seeing his owner. Happy thought Natsuko abandoned him.

"Hey Happy, did you miss me?" She said reaching up to scratch the cat behind his ears.

"Aye! You look super cute!" said Happy, curling up between her pink pigtails.

Unfortunately, Happy started making biscuits on her pink head. Natsuko, of course, cried out in pain from the treatment. Then Gray and Luigi laughed at the unfortunate Dragon Slayer who failed at trying to pry Happy from her scalp without ripping her pink hair out of her scalp.

Later on, the trio… not including Happy sat down in front of their clients. Natsuko fidgeted and pulled on the short skirt. Even though she normally wore a pleated skirt with a slit to the side, she usually had her white short with bows on the ends. Immediately, Luigi criticized.

"Leave it alone," he said as he smacked her hands away from the skirt.

Then the discussion began. They informed them that the reward was now at 2,000,000 Jewels in an attempt for someone to hurry up and accept the request. Of course it surprised the socks off of them, Gray quite literally. After they informed the Ice Mage that he was only in a pair of black boxers— which always surprised him— they got back to the task at hand. Natsuko, Happy, Luigi, and Gray were assigned to destroy a book called DayBreak that was owned by a rich man who wanted a new maid. That was why Natsuko was in the infuriating maid costume. Though, at the word 'burn' she was _incredibly_ motivated.

"Now, I'm fired up! Let's go!" she said grabbing Gray and Luigi's hands.

Then the four of them were in front of the mansion, but hidden in the bushes. Luigi insisted on it; however, Gray and Natsuko insisted just invading the house much in the style of John Wayne. But Luigi convinced them otherwise.

"Alright, at least try to be cute, okay?" Luigi sighed. "You're going to have to be if you want to impress a pervy old man."

"Whatever. Once I'm in, I'm gonna light a fire unda dat ass," she said with her finger tips and eyes ablaze.

"No!" Luigi hastily corrected her.

Too late, Natsuko was already on the marble steps. She banged on the door like the police and Luigi felt nervous. Gray on the other hand just waited wondering if it'll take forever or not.

"Hey, I'm here ta apply fer dat maid job. Can I have it?" she said loudly.

Suddenly, a hefty pink haired woman in a maid costume appeared right in front of her. The ground shook quite a bit, so Natsuko turned around. She wasn't impressed; the Dragon Slayer had taken down bigger opponents.

"Are you ready to apply?" she said with a very deep manly.

She replied in her same tone of voice she used with everyone, "Yeah, I want ta be a maid. Let's get on wit' dis."

"Did somebody say maid!? Boyoyo!" the owner said as he drilled his way out of the ground. He began to look over Natsuko. Her expression was annoyed as she had her hands on her hips. Everlue spoke again. "I get out of here I don't want ugly whores like you."

Gray began to chuckle softly to himself and Luigi had to keep from laughing aloud by placing his hands over his mouth. Natsuko on the other hand was pissed off; it wasn't because she was called an ugly whore. No, it was because she had been put in uncomfortable clothes, dragged around in it, and then the plan went haywire. She'd had enough.

Virgo merely grabbed her small and lithe form by her waist like a football. She flailed like an angry dragon with fire sprouting from her eyes and the tips of her pink hair. The celestial maid spirit threw an enraged Natsuko. She growled irritably. Then before her head could crack against a tree, Gray caught her. She wasn't happy whatsoever.

"I'm gonna kill him!" she growled.

Gray held Natsuko back. He kept her back against his naked chest as he dodged elbows and feet that tried to maim him. She was lethal when she was angry. It was like she was combination between an enraged dragon and a cat.

"Oh no you're not!" said Luigi. "We don't want the whole army after our butts! We'll just have to sneak in."

Natsuko then relaxed, she would get to beat up the man that caused her to have to wear an uncomfortable maid outfit _and_ had her thrown. Then the Fire Mage realized that she would get her revenge. Her pink eyebrows narrowed in confusion. She also realized that something fast was beating hard against her back. Like a heartbeat.

"Gray, your clothes," Luigi said.

Gray jumped therefore Natsuko fell forward and on her face. She made a noise of annoyance as her rival wondered yet again where his clothes had gone to. It was just one of those days….

Eventually, the trio were on the roof of the mansion. Happy flew them up individually since they couldn't fly themselves. As Luigi landed his dark eyes saw the pinkette tapping on the glass window leading into the attic whilst Gray had his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Yes, we're going to break in here without a peep and— NATSUKO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Well, the Dragon Slayer wasn't one for patience so she broke the glass with her foot. It shattered into pieces and made a loud noise. Luigi was pissed. He didn't want the whole army after him and to lose his portion of the 2,000,000 Jewels.

"Ain't nobody got time fer dat," said Natsuko as she dropped down into the whole.

Gray went next and Luigi looked around nervously before he followed as well. All three of them stood in the attic and found a latter going down to the actually home portion of the unnecessarily large mansion. All the while, Luigi was hissing at Natsuko like an angry goose.

"Alright, we need to find the library," Gray said, cutting right through one of Luigi's bossy rants.

"FOUND IT!" said Natsuko, jumping up and down happily.

Luigi snapped at her, "Didn't you hear me?! We've got to be quiet… like ninjas."

"You know you're being louder than her," Happy pointed out truthfully.

Natsuko's eyes sparkled and a smile danced across her blushing face as she clapped happily. The word 'ninja' echoed in her mind. It sounded so cool to her; she had always been a Mage, but never a ninja.

"Ninjas?" she said airily.

Luigi frowned, "There you go again, focusing on weird stuff."

Suddenly, a loud noise alerted all of them.

"Intruders!"

Very uniquely ugly maids came out with typical ninja tools. They had shuriken, kunai, sai, and tantō. It snapped Natsuko out of her reverence of being a ninja as she leapt into the air and fire kicked them in the face.

"Shaddup! Yer too noisy!" She growled.

She landed back on the ground as she wiped off the dust off of her tight shorts and pleated skirt with a slit on its side. Natsuko then wrapped her scarf all around her face, only revealing her eyes. Then she placed her hands in a basic ninja hand seal to the side of her face.

"Nin nin nin," she and Happy said in unison.

Then suddenly a large mass of cellulite and fat of all kinds of variety crushed her petite body. Luigi gasped and Gray rolled his eyes. Then the dark haired teen lifted the fat pink haired blob off of the pink haired stain on the carpet. Gray, then, proceeded to throw Virgo where her fellow maids were.

Next, he grasped his rival's wrist and pulled her up from crumpled spot on the floor. Natsuko scowled at him. Gray returned the favor as he released her her wrist.

"Sheesh, I'm always having to save your ass," he said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Her hands were on her hips when she retorted, "Dat ain't true! I've saved and whipped yer ass more times than ya can count. And anotha thing, I didn't need yer help!"

Gray was about to say something nasty to her since he indeed did something nice for her, but that was when Luigi interrupted them, hating conflict and all.

"Ladies, ladies," he said waving them down and getting their attention, "you're both pretty…. Now let's get going, we have a book to burn."

Indeed they did. With one last intense glare Natsuko and Gray looked away with an annoyed 'harrumph'. Then they followed Luigi, who decided to lead the way. The two rivals were scowling and practically read tear each other apart the entire time. Eventually they made to a library where many books live.

"Finally, we're here. Now, let's get looking," Luigi said.

With one last intense look of hatred the two rivals of them turned away with a huff. The two went on the separate sides of the large library.

Gray, subconsciously, peeked over his shoulder at the pinkette, she was looking through the books very briefly and throwing them over her shoulder; occasionally she'd say, 'boring,' 'too many big words,' or 'eh.' He shook his head before correcting himself. That worked out just fine until one or those novels hit him right in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Gray exclaimed. "Natsuko!"

He caught the hard back book in his hand and then marched over to her with anger in each step. He used the hardback book to whack her in the back of the head. Hard. She made a noise of pain and turned around to grab him by the collar of his shirt, a and yanked him down to her level.

"What da hell's yer problem, Fullbuster?!"

He snarled back to her, "I should be asking you that, Dragoneel! You hit me in the back of the head with this stupid book!"

"Guys!" Luigi said, rounding on them. He grabbed the book from their hands. "Shut up! Do you want to be discovered? I swear to god I'll— wait, is this Daybreak?" He looked at it with elation on his face. "This is written by Zekua Melon! I thought I had all of his works! Oh! I can't wait to read it."

"He's being louder than all of us combined," Happy pointed out.

For once the rivals agreed. Then Natsuko lit her hand on fire as she approached Luigi. The guy looked at Natsuko's fire fist like she was insane. Luigi backed up against the desk in the room.

Natsuko said, "A'ight let's light it up!"

"Are you crazy? I'm a huge fan, _a huge fan_," he said.

Gray interrupted them and said, "Luigi, it doesn't matter. Our job is to burn it and then we get to split 2,000,000 Jewels."

Luigi was being ganged up on. It wasn't smart to challenge the strong Dragon Slayer and the Ice Mage; even if they argued and fought with each constantly, they made a pretty powerful and deadly team.

"But… but I," Luigi began lamely.

Both Natsuko and Gray attempted to grasp the book, "Hand it over, Luigi."

Suddenly, before they took it from the frightened boy, a hole in the floor opened up to reveal one of the most annoying people they've ever met.

"Boyoyoyo!" He exclaimed as her leapt to his feet. "I'm not having intruders in my house!"

"Oh shut yer cakehole and fight me ya demented mole! I haven't forgiven ya fer tossin' me out like dat!"

"Uh, Natsuko," Gray said slowly, giving her a slightly worried look. "Maybe you shouldn't—"

She interrupted him, "Shaddup Gray, I'm about ta fight!"

He let it go. When did her safety become apart of his worries anyway? Natsuko wasn't his responsibility, in fact he really didn't care… unless she was in mortal danger. Then he would help her out, like a normal teammate. They had a normal rival/teammate relationship, right?

Everlue said, "Alright, bring it on, ugly."

"Yer da ugly one!" She shot back.

Gray and Luigi rolled their eyes at the cheap shot. Natsuko wasn't good at insulting other. That was evident.

**Author's Note: Ooh, cliffhanger. Well, I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry that it took a little long. I probably won't update this slowly anymore because I really like writing this fic. Anyway, I hope you follow, favorite, and review. :—D**


	3. Bye Bye Everlue

**Author's Note:**

**LUIGI = MALE LUCY**

**I guess it wasn't clear earlier or I haven't made it clear, one or the other, but Luigi is male Lucy. Just so we're clear. I figured since I made Natsu into Natsuko I'd make Lucy into Luigi. I want to keep Fairy Tail's strongest team's boy-girl ratio evenly matched. :—)**

**_|Thanking Guest Reviewers|_**

**—•firelass: Yeah, I planned for Natsuko to be completely badass because Natsu is fairly bad ass. About the fowl language, Natsuko grew up with a dragon and Igneel barely taught her the basics of language. How she talks adds to how she grew up in a tough environment. :—) I hope you get interested in this fic, I think you'll like it.**

**|Chapter Three— Bye Bye Everlue|**

Immediately, Everlue disappeared from everyone's sight, tunneling through the mansion. Natsuko began to whine and get upset. She wanted a fight and clearly Everlue just wanted to disappear from the fight.

"Dat ain't fair!" she whined. "Come back here, I wasn't finished!"

"Wait, Natsuko!" Gray and Luigi said in unison.

But she was already gone, searching for her opponent. They both sighed in annoyance. That was when Gray turned on Luigi with his usual attitude. Lugi just gave him a look as he clutched the book tightly to his chest.

"Alright, hand it over," Gray said. "We've got to destroy it."

"At least let me read it first," he said.

He sat down and opened up the first page, effectively ignoring Gray. The Ice Mage gave him a look of slight bewilderment. Before he was about to say something, two people burst through the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray asked, confused.

The two men stepped forward, one with a pan and the other armorless, trying to look fierce. Gray wasn't fazed and Luigi wasn't paying attention; he was too absorbed in the novel he was reading.

"We're the Vanish Brothers," they said. "We're hired by Everlue to take you out."

"Then bring it on," Gray said.

Then Luigi's blonde head lifted up and looked at the other teen. He looked somewhat surprised and excited. He attempted to get the other's attention.

"Gray, I think there's a secret in this book," he said. "I'll be in the other room. Have fun fighting."

With that he ran into the adjacent room and shut the door with a loud snap. Gray just dismissed it thinking he'll just deal with it later. As countless internet memes would say: ain't nobody got time for that. He had to deal with the brothers.

He slapped his fist on his palm and said, "Ice-make: Lancer!"

The lance made of ice rocketed towards the brothers. The man with the pan **(A/N: Ha ha, it rhymes)** swatted it away. Gray looked confused.

"Sorry man, but blocking magic is my specialty," he chuckled.

Then when Gray was distracted the taller brother attempted to kick Gray's face in. But he dodged with a flip. Unfortunately, that was what the other brother was expecting and hit him with his pan.

The Ice Mage went flying out of the room and landed on the statue of Everlue's tongue. When the Vanish Brothers stepped out, he gave them a nonplussed expression.

"Even if you are Fairy Tail trash you are weak and nothing compared to mercenaries like us," one said.

The other said, "Do you know what that weakness is?"

"No and I don't care."

Gray intended to simply brush the dirt off of his white shirt, but instead ended up on the floor. That surprised the brothers. Gray didn't even notice.

"Hey, man, this isn't a strip joint! Put your clothes back on!"

The Ice Mage jumped in surprise. He looked down and discovered that he was indeed not wearing his shirt any longer. He didn't know why he couldn't shake that weird habit.

"Alright, I'm taking this pervert out!"

Pan Man tried to swipe him, but he just ended breaking his boss' tongue. Gray dodged swiftly. Then the Other Brother attempted to punch Gray in the face, but he evaded. Again. Once all three of them land, the Vanish Brothers began to criticize the Ice Mage.

"You're no match for our strength and speed, we train our bodies daily! That's the problem with you mages, you focus too much on your magic and mental prowess, we focus on our body's strength!"

"Get serious already! I don't have all day!" Gray said, unimpressed.

Immediately, they ganged up on him. Pan Man hit him from the ground. Gray didn't have enough time to react and he went flying backwards. He corrected himself shakily and scowled at Pan Man. Then the Other attacked him from above, crushing him into the ground.

The Vanish Brothers stood together, "This is our combo attack. No one has ever survi—"

Gray stood amongst the ruble, nonplussed. "Never survived what now?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" They shouted in unison.

Gray began, "Ice-Make: Hammer!" He thumped his fist down on his open palm. Then his blue tinted ice formed a large hammer. The Vanish Brothers were terrified. Then Gray, without hesitation, brought it down upon them, crushing them with hard, cold ice. Tweetle Dumb and Tweetle Dumber were left with ice piercing them all over their body and twitching in pain.

"What is wrong with that Mage?"

Gray sighed and looked around. He stepped over his previous opponents and was rather bored.

"I guess I have to find Natsuko and Luigi now."

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

Meanwhile, Natsuko stopped running. She sensed something off was off; she took in a big whiff of air. She smelled that putrid cologne mixed with sweat on the man she was hunting down. It was a nasty smell. Natsuko didn't understand why he didn't insist on just wearing deodorant like any other human being.

"Dammit, where is he?" She grumbled. She looked above, nothing there; right, nothing too; left, nada. Naturally, she thought there was only one place left, below. "RAHHH!"

She balled her hand into a fist, leaned down, and struck the ground with her fist. The dark floor exploded into rocks and smoke around her fist. Her arduous training paired with the enhanced strength from being a Dragon Slayer gave her quite a bit of muscle power in her thin little limbs.

_'Wh-what ridiculous strength,' _Everlue thought.

"Found'ja, didn't I?" she smirked.

Then she chased after him with a fist full of fire and a heart filled with excitement. Everlue, on the other hand was rather cautious.

Natsuko charged him. Her fist was full of fire and she was ready to strike; however , he moved out of her way at the last second. She punched the wall, causing part of it to crumble and sizzle.

"Wow," Everlue said sarcastically.

She was pissed now. She attempted to kick him in the face, but he disappeared into the floor once more. Natsuko began to walk and look around. Obviously very annoyed.

"Come on, show yer face, ya son of a bitch!"

Suddenly, two hands came out from the wall. They grabbed her arms, twisted them behind her back, and bent her over. She growled at the rough treatment. Everlue leaned over her with a twisted smile.

"Ya lecherous pervert! Let me go, so I can kick yer ass!" She said.

"Like I would ever perv on you, ugly."

He twisted harder and bent her lower. She didn't like that position; it was painful and degrading. No one wanted to be bent over by their enemy with their ass in the air and the side of their face pressed against the concrete. It was downright humiliating. Especially in a frilly little maid costume.

When she was pushed and forced lower, suddenly the pain and the pressure was gone in a big whoosh of wind. She blinked in confusion. She heard Everlue scream in pain and felt a presence behind her once more. Natsuko looked over her shoulder and saw Gray. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, a look of rage sprung up on her face at the smirk on his face. Natsuko stood up and got in Gray's face. She wasn't happy and it was obvious that she didn't give a thought to the fact Everlue was still among them.

"What da hell was dat fer, ya pervy stripper!?" She said, standing on her tippy toes to at least attempt to be the same height as him, poking him hard in the chest.

"I was obviously saving your bent-over perky little ass," he said, leaning down, and poking her hard right above her chest.

Suddenly, Happy flew in. He landed between with his feathery wings flapping, a giddy smirk on his face. The rivals were still glaring at each other and Natsuko was about to retort when her pet kitty interrupted.

"You _like~_ her," Happy said, rolling his tongue.

Gray flushed, shouted, "No, I don't!" at the same time Natsuko shouted, "Ew!"

"Uh… hello," Everlue began, upset that he wasn't the center of their attention. "We were in the middle of a fight." Their heads turned on him, they weren't amused at all. Everlue could sense it. He felt that he shouldn't have interrupted them. But it was a little too late for that now.

"Shut up!" They both shouted. They paused, looked at each, then looked away, weirded out by the fact that they agreed upon something.

Then the Dragon Slayer charged the rich politician. She didn't care, she just loved to fight and beat down anyone who dared to challenge her. She welcomed the challenge. Her fist filled with fire went to strike him down.

"Hey, Natsuko, wait a second," she didn't listen. "Dammit!" The Ice Mage slapped his hands down on the ground. Ice rose from the floor in a short and long burst, trapping Everlue and preventing him from traveling underground to escape the Fire Mage. "Go Flame-brain!"

"Ya don't need ta tell me twice, ice-pick!" she shouted back. She built up the fire to her maximum capacity, planning to take down him and his ridiculously expensive and nice house. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Her fist impacted with Everlue's gut, and the man didn't go pridefully. He screamed shrilly, he went crashing into the opposite wall as the flames licked up the walls. It was like a grease fire: it burned quickly and left nothing behind. That was one of the hazards to the Dragon Slayer's magic.

"Come on, Natsuko! I found Luigi! Now let's get out of here!" Gray shouted.

She wasn't moving quickly enough since her rival got a head start. That was when her blue kitty cat grabbed her underneath her arms and lifted.

"Happy!" She said, happily.

"We need to get going!" He said to her.

They moved as fast as they could as the building collapsed around them. Luigi was screaming, but Gray and Natsuko were laughing contently; this was the norm for them and Luigi just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe people existed like this. He supposed that was what people of Fairy Tail were like. He could deal. It would take some time getting used to it, but Luigi would.

The team stood before the sinking house. Natsuko saluted it as her friends walked away from the house.

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

Team Natsuko stood before their clients. They saw them how they truly were: averagely payed middle class citizens that didn't have a cent to their name. Much to Luigi's disappointment, they lied about the 2,000,000 Jewels. But good thing his morals were in order.

"We didn't burn Daybreak because there is a secret you must know," Luigi said.

He began to tell it like it was. It was true that Daybreak was Melon's worst creation, but it was also his greatest work. Allow me to explain, during those horrible seven years Everlue imprisoned him, he was forced to write about that stingy horrible man, but Melon had used magic to write about his son. The person that was constantly on his mind. So it would be a crime to burn Daybreak, it belonged to its rightful owner: his son. Kaby Melon.

"Thank you," Kaby said, tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

Natsuko smiled brightly, "All in a day's work." She wrapped her arms over her guild mate's shoulders, albeit with some difficulty since she was a short but scary little thing. "An' don't forget ma friends!" She smiled brightly.

"Take a shower before you touch me, stinky slanted eyes," he said, pulling her arm off his shoulder.

"Stinky?" She said curiously. She lifted both her arms up, sniffed, blanched. "Oooh, I reek. Plus, I wanna get outta dis stupid maid costume." She then looked over at Gray since he mentioned she stunk. "Wanna help me get outta dis?"

Everyone except Natsuko was shocked and looked at her like she was crazy/stupid. The Dragon Slayer didn't know or care what their problem was; it wasn't hers. And she didn't understand why Gray's face went completely red, putting a tomato to shame.

"H-hell no, what's your problem, Dragoneel!?"

"What's yer problem, Fullbuster?!" she snapped back, curiosity in her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm just askin' ya fer a favor since deese damn clothes are difficult to get off an' yer the expert at strippin'." she then asked him innocently. "Don't ya wanna take my clothes off?"

Now, Gray's neck was red. Thankfully before the poor Ice Mage passed out from blood loss that went to the area of his face, Luigi stepped in.

"Come on, guys let's leave," he said, coughing uncomfortably. He dragged them out of their clients' house. He then addressed Natsuko. "Why are you such a pervert right in front of our clients, Natsuko?"

"I ain't a pervert! I just need help gettin' these stupid clothes off before I rip 'em to shreds."

Gray tried to remove that image out of his brain….

**Author's Note: This was fun as hell to write. Sorry it took so long to complete it; I'll do better next time. Promise! :—) Be sure to review.**


	4. Titania: the Mage in Armor

**|Chapter Four— Titania: the Mage in Armor|**

Fairy Tail was lively, busy as usual. People were drinking, smoking, and laughing loudly. Luigi was so happy to finally be apart of it all and Natsuko handled it all like it was normal simply because it was. In fact, she was looking for yet another request to have and gain some jewels.

"Eh? Hey Luigi, does dis one look good?" She asked. "It's got some big words."

Natsuko didn't read well, she learned how to read and speak food words. And even when Erza, the scariest woman she'd ever met, took on the responsibility of teaching her the language in three days without sleep or food, it only did so much. It helped, but it mostly scared Natsuko. And this Dragon Slayer didn't scare easily, she accepted challenge and she liked it that way.

Luigi took it and said, "I don't know." He shrugged.

"What? You can't read?!" Gray said coming up to her from behind.

She turned around and scowled at him heavily and he did the same to her. Soon, the two clashed. Flames of rivalry burst between them in violent colors of red and blue. The two growled and were prepared to pulverize each other until….

"Gray, your clothes," someone said.

"Ah!" He said in surprise as he looked down. He was only clad in his black boxers.

"Pft, as if I'd fight wit' a pervert like _you_," she said, smirking and blinking at him coyly.

Then just like that they clashed again. They shouted insults and looked as if they were about to throw blows. Of course, Luigi was nervous at the behavior and looked to Mirajane for support. He was worried, but the older woman behind the bar just smiled sweetly.

"Uh, is this really normal between them?"

"Yes, Luigi-san, don't you think it's fun?"

No, he didn't. He didn't enjoy watching Natsuko and Gray fight like wild animals. He didn't understand why they hated each other vehenemently. Sure their magic and personality clashed, horribly, but they did have things in common. Luigi was sure they did.

"What'd'ja ya say?!" Natsuko shouted.

"I said you needed speech lessons," Gray said, then he imitated her, "'ello, I'm Natsuko! My chest is so fla' I could surf on it!"

"That's it, droopy eyes! You wanna fuck with me!?" She said, punching her fists together, flames burned brightly. "You got it!"

Then she punched him straight across the face which sent him flying. Gray emerged slowly from the rubble, then got closer to her again. He was about to retaliate in the most violent way possible.

"Ice-Make—"

"Cut that out!" A confident and smooth voice shouted.

Two smacks sounded. She slapped Gray first and then swiftly spun around and slapped Natsuko with her other hand. Her dark blue pleated skirt spun with the force of the movement. The rivals collapsed. Which in turn caused everyone in the guild to be rather shocked to silence, which was hard to do. She crossed her arms over her armored chest and a puff of angry steam escaped her gritted teeth.

"E-Erza, you didn't have to go that far," Mirajane said with waving arms to try and pacify the redhead.

The two rivals stood and rubbed their faces as they bruised. No one pissed off Erza unless they wished for an early grave. So they usually followed her orders no matter what. However, the woman came out of nowhere and blindsided them; they didn't even have time to fake friendliness.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to ask you two for your help. It's a big assignment and my strength alone won't cut it."

"Eh!?" Natsuko and Gray said in unison.

They were confused as to why such a scary and powerful woman wished for their help. In fact, she slapped the shit out of them. That didn't sound like the best way to ask for someone's help, but Erza wasn't a gentle person. She and Natsuko were rough, proving that not all women were soft.

"We leave in the morning. I hope you decide to come," she said. Then she began to correct her guild mates. "Cana that's enough drinking, Elfman quit mouthing off about manly things… you know women are strong too," he gave her a look, so she responded in kind, "do you want me to show you?" Of course, he retracted his look and apologized. Then Erza continued. "Mirajane do a better job at keeping these block heads from scrapping, and you… Cancer, change your catch phrase. Try something like 'snip snip' instead."

The clestial spirit nodded, thanking the scary young woman before disappearing back to the world he came from. The reason Cancer was even summoned was because Luigi feared being slapped himself and his spirit was to keep him safe.

"A'righ', I'll do it," Natsuko said. "Plus I'm way stronger than dat lil' pansy, Gray." she nodded her head over to her rival with a smirk.

"What was that?! You want to go, flame-brain!?" Gray said with his fist clenched.

"Do you want me to slap you two again?" Erza said giving the two a sideways glance.

Both of them immediately said, "No ma'am!"

Suddenly, Mirajane addressed Luigi with an alluring smile that said she could pretty much anything she ever wanted, "Luigi-san perhaps you should go with them. You, Gray, and Natsuko make a good team. I'm sure you'll like Erza."

He couldn't say no to her when she asked so sweetly.

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

The next day the three of them were at the train station. Natsuko glared heavily at Gray and in turn he glared at her. They began shouting insults at one another. Poor Luigi just sat down fearfully in the corner with Happy.

"Ya stupid ice-block! Ya know Erza asked for ma help! Not yers!" She did the best to get in his face, since she's a head shorter. "You know why? 'Cause I'm stronger than ya!"

"As if! Taking down Everlue isn't impressive you know, flame-brain! Plus, you needed my help!"

She was about to retort and poke him hard in his muscular pectoral, but a certain redhead had arrived, gaining their attention immediately. Indeed, Erza, came with a large cart of luggage, apparently requiring many things.

"Whoa! That's a lot of stuff!" Luigi said, shock on his face.

"You two aren't fighting, are you?" she said, crossing her arms, approaching them.

The two of them furtively shook their heads. Gray even wrapped an arm around Natsuko's shoulders, pushing the front of her body into the side if his. She struggled, arms flailing everywhere while her nose was invaded with the scent that was purely Gray. He smelled too much like boy. His body was too muscly and hard. She didn't like this at all, it was beginning to be overwhelming.

"Of course not, Erza, we're like two peas in a pod."

Erza smiled, "Yes, getting along is best."

Natsuko finally had enough. She lit one of her fingers up, and dug it in his side, drilling it into his skin. Soon, a loud yelp erupted from Gray and let go of the younger girl, rubbing his side gingerly.

"Get backbmother fucker, ya don't know me like dat!" She said.

"You bitch! You burnt me!"

They both were about to punch each other in the face, but Erza grasped their fists, "What did I tell you about fighting?" Then she bent their arms the opposite direction, causing the both of them to cry out, then collapse to the ground. She released the their fists.

"That's what you expect from the Great Erza!" Happy shouted gleefully.

"Great?" Luigi said, giving the cat in his arms a questioning look.

Then she walked over to a completely terrified Luigi, who was unable to look Erza in the eyes. Well, the redhead was used to that sort of treatment and proceeded to speak to him.

"You're the new comer, Luigi, correct?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

By that point, Gray and Natsuko were on their feet glaring profusely at each other. They both wanted to rip each other a new one. Auras of rivalry erupted around them, blue and red clashed against one another. But then, Erza stole a glance towards the two. Immediately, their arms were around each other and they were dancing like happy leprechauns, faking it until they made it past Erza.

Then the scary woman continued to speak, looking back to Luigi, "I heard you took out an entire fleet of Magnolia's guards single handedly. That's impressive. I am happy to have you work alongside us."

Now since Erza wasn't looking at them, Natsuko and Gray were glaring at each other and clenching their teeth and fists too. They were like fire and ice **(A/N: Ha! That's** **funny)** they clashed and whenever they came in contact with each other it was… steamy.

"Um, I think you've heard wrong. No such thing happened," he said, sweating a bit.

Erza took another glance back at her two childhood guild mates. They ceased their foolishness and were once again acting like cheerful, fearful dummies. It pleased the redhead. She was true to her words, getting along was always best.

She approached the rivals and placed armored hands on their shoulders. "Keep this up, you two, and soon enough you'll be together with little runts running around in no time."

Four of them blanched as Erza smiled amicably. Then disgust set in. Natsuko and Gray weren't having any of it; they were already picked on by Happy during their last mission. They didn't want Erza jumping on the bandwagon.

"EW!" Natsuko shouted. "Like I'd ever let that idiot touch me. I'd rather dunk ma head in acid!"

"Well, you're no cake walk yourself, flat-chested fire dummy!"

Then the two felt their friend's strong fingers sink into their skin, hard. Both of them winced. "Are. You. Calling. Me. A. Liar?" Erza said, teeth gritted with each word.

"No, ma'am!" Both of them said in unison.

She smiled slightly, "Good. At least that sexual tension will be put to good use in the upcoming fight." Then she walked onto the train, leaving behind four _very_ stunned creatures.

Soon the five of them were on the train. Happy was on Luigi's lap. Natsuko was slumped up against the window, about to barf. Gray was sitting, leg crossed, eyes closed. Erza sat regally with her hands folded in her lap beside Luigi.

"Does she always get motion sickness?" Lugi said, giving Natsuko a strange look.

"Shaddup, I can't help," she gagged, "it."

Gray rolled his eyes as he peaked over at the pinkette. She really was in her own personal hell and nothing would help the situation so it seemed. Natsuko wouldn't stop throwing up out the window. Then Erza spoke up.

"Help her, Gray," she said, giving him a pointed look.

"What?" the two rivals said, giving the woman an incredulous look.

Erza wasn't putting up with it, she iterated with each word pronounced very clearly, "Help. Her."

It was quite obvious to everyone that Erza supported the idea of Gray and Natsuko being together. Well, it was obvious to all, except for the rivals themselves. Even considering that was ridiculous for them.

Either way, Gray attempted to pacify the barfing Dragon Slayer; he placed a chilled hand upon her warm and clammy vest covered vest. He patted softly once, twice. Natsuko just kept barfing. "There there," he said, incredibly uncomfortable. He looked over at Erza and she wasn't satisfied.

Gray, mechanically, wrapped a muscly arm around her neck and crushed her smaller form to his equally as muscular chest. The cool skin against Natsuko's over heated skin was somewhat soothing, but she didn't like being so close to Gray. She ignored his minty scent, his hard body, and the way his skin seemed to cool her down. Natsuko was left no other choice.

"Yer too close!" She said, then punched him in the stomach.

Gray groaned in pain before collapsing on her lap. Luigi, Erza, and Happy somewhat blanched. Though, Erza was much more dignified than the others since she expected Natsuko to go to such lengths to keep Gray at a distance; she vowed to fix that. They didn't call her Titania for nothing, she earned it by keeping her vows.

Luigi decided to break the awkwardness before something else went array, "So Erza what are we up against?"

Without hesitation Erza began to explain the task at hand. Team Natsuko was going up against the dark guild Eisenwald. The guild wished to use a powerful magic called Lullaby for their evil schemes. Erza came in contact with them when she was at a pub in Onibas where fellow mages gathered. Their bravado and flaring testosterone attracted everyone in the building as they tried to hustle an unfortunate man for information. Apparently, Lullaby was sealed away. Erza still berated herself for not recognizing the name Erigor, Eisenwald's number one credited with over two dozen assassinations. And she didn't think that she could take on an entire guild herself, so she requested Natsuko, Gray, and Luigi's help.

"I should have stayed home," Luigi said, fearfully.

Happy pointed out, "You're making a lot of juice."

"It's sweat."

"I dunno what yer talkin' about, but I'm all fired up!" Then Natsuko gagged and went silent against the seat of the train. Well, at least Erza or other passengers didn't have to tell her to shut up, she was far too ill for that.

Soon enough, the train stopped and it was their exit. They left and Natsuko was the first one off, hating transportation with a fiery passion. She did a cart wheel out of joy when she left, feeling excited and awesome. Unknown to them they left behind a comrade, the one Natsuko herself knocked out.

As the other three caught, Happy approached Natsuko, "Hey, did you see Gray?"

"Nope an' I don't care."

The poor boy that was left behind on the train finally woke up to a boot to the face. He looked up with bleary eyes, if it was Natsuko again he would surely kill her. Instead his eyes came in contact with a pale tall man with a ponytail at the base of his head. It definitely wasn't his pinkette rival. Either way, he growled angrily at the man and stood.

"Hey man, what the hell's your problem?" He said, brushing the dust off. "By the way, have you seen a pink haired girl? About yea high," he had his hand at his suddenly naked chest, "fist full of fire, perky, has the foulest mouth ever. I got a bone to pick with her."

"Your clothes," Kage said.

Gray looked down in surprise at his black boxers, "Huh?!"

Since the boy was effectively distracted, Kage attacked him, hit him right across the face with one of his shadows. Gray flew back and it didn't help that the train started moving, causing him to fall an even longer distance.

Meanwhile, Gray's friends tried their best to retrieve their fallen comrade back. Of course, without hesitation or care to the inconvenience to the other citizens of Magnolia, Erza pulled the emergency breaks. It caused the train to come to a jolting stop.

"Ma'am you can't just stop the train like that," a man that worked there said.

Erza said simply, "One of our comrades was left behind. It's very important that we get him back. Also, take my luggage to the hotel."

"W-why me?"

She ignored his whining, gesturing for Natsuko and Luigi to follow her. They did. And soon Fairy Tail's strongest team got on Erza's car and drove to get to Gray. Unfortunately, the man operating behind the scene didn't listen to the redhead and flipped the switch back on. So in essence Natsuko, Erza, and Luigi had to catch a train at top speed.

"Erza slow down!" Luig shouted from the inside of the car, he forced Natsuko to be on the roof.

"Erza," gag, "yer goin'," gag, "too fast!"

"Stop your complaining and be prepared to catch Gray," she said tersely.

Just then the Ice Mage himself was kicked through a window and his face slammed right into Natsuko's chest, knocking the breath out of her. She looked down with curious watery dark eyes at the boy against her chest. He looked up with a bright red blushing face.

"Uh…," small gag, "Gray I don't," another gag, "feel comfortable," gag, "with you there."

Gray was brought out of his little daze and moved far away from her, well as far away as he could on top of a car. Unknown to the both of them Erza smirked before she pulled over, parking.

"How could you get left behind Gray?" Erza said, unstrapping herself from the car.

"Natsuko, knocked me out," he growled down at his rival. "And for that morning wake up call was a boot to the face by Eisenwald Guild person with a creepy staff!"

She shouted back, "Well, if ya weren't such a goddamn pervert then I wouldn't ta had ta! And if yer so weak that'cha got beat up by a staff kid then maybe ya deserved it!"

Erza's face lit up when she realized what Gray had said. She wasn't happy whatsoever. In fact a mild look of rage adorned her face. Then she ended up slapping the poor Ice Mage calling him an idiot.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He said giving the redhead a look.

"You're such an idiot. That's the guild we're after and you didn't think to stop them. What's wrong with you?"

"Well, he was knocked unconscious," Happy said, flying around them, "by Natsuko."

The one person who was quiet in all of this finally spoke up. He was thinking during the time they were arguing. The words staff and Eisenwald stuck in his head. Then he had an epiphany.

"Guys, I think I know what's going on," Luigi said. "The magic they're about to use is called Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Natsuko, Gray, Erza, and Happy questioned.

**Author's Note: Well, Gray is just getting more and more passive pervy each day. It's so funny. Well, I hope you drop by a review.**


End file.
